


What's In A Word - Cheiloproclitic

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Cheiloproclitic

“I’m just saying, if it came to it, if the major players were removed and you pit the Stormtroopers against the Red Shirts, then it’s gonna be a tough call deciding who wins. There’s too many variables, and I can’t say the ‘good guy always wins’ thing would apply, because–”

The rest of the words wash over him. It’s best to let him ramble when he’s like this, because if you interrupt him then you don’t get to hear the strangely chaotic inner workings of his mind. Derek is only half listening to Stiles talk, cuddled as they are on the couch. Another movie marathon, just enjoying the Spring Break.

Derek watches his lips as he talks, the way they curve around words and never seem to fatigue in their ceaseless duty of breaking down the barrier between boy and world. He has a lovely mouth, all soft and kissable. Lovely tongue, too. Sometimes he lets Stiles ramble on just that little bit longer, knowing he’s deliberately showing off because it gets him kisses. Stiles is a quick learner, and Derek is an evil tease.

There’s a little Cheetos dust by the corner of his mouth, from all the junk he’s been piling in his face during the movies. Derek swipes his thumb over it, and Stiles doesn’t even break his stride. He continues on, head bobbing from side to side, hands wandering, and then looks up expectantly.

“I’m right, though, aren’t I?”

Derek shakes his head. “You usually are,” he replies, and leans in to make good on all that promise, dragging all further words into his mouth in the form of moans. Stiles tries to snort his disapproval, but when Derek moves to straddle his hips, he stops protesting pretty damn fast.

“Ass,” Stiles says, then sucks his lips back into his mouth to taste the wolf on them.

“I know.”


End file.
